A formiga só trabalha porque não sabe cantar
by PseudO EscritorA
Summary: E definitivamente Scorpius Malfoy era muito mais parecido com o gafanhoto do que com a formiga./Fic escrita para o V Chall de NG no 6V.


**Pov Rose Weasley**

Eu andava apressada em direção ao grande salão enquanto sonhava acordada com o jantar. O dia tinha sido tão corrido que não tinha tido tempo de almoçar. E fome era praticamente a única coisa capaz de destruir com todo meu bom humor e paciência de uma só vez. Eu definitivamente não era gulosa como meu pai. Mas, comida é uma necessidade básica.

Sem falar que o dia tinha sido exaustivo. E eu era capaz de apostar que isso era facilmente notado pela minha aparência. Minha gravata já estava guardada dentro da bolsa, minha capa estava aberta e vários fios escapavam do coque de cabelo alto que eu tinha feito no começo do dia.

Sentei em frente a Albus que conversava alto com Audrey, minha melhor amiga, sobre quadribol. Ao meu lado Hugo tentava irritar Lily e nem ao menos percebeu minha presença.

- Rose. - Lily disse quando eu me sentei próximo a ela. - Não vi você o dia todo. Nem na hora do almoço.

- Porque eu não almocei. - Disse enquanto me servia de forma quase desesperada. Na mesma hora Hugo virou apressado em minha direção e Albus parou com sua conversa barulhenta.

- Hum. Você está sem comer desde que horas? - Audrey perguntou de forma cuidadosa.

- Café da manhã. - Eu disse rápido.

- Rose. Estive te procurando a tarde toda. - Natan Epps surgiu do meu lado de forma inesperada. O que fez eu derramar a comida que eu finalmente preparava pra colocar no meu estômago. Hugo rapidamente limpou o que eu havia derramado com a varinha e me entregou um novo garfo.

- Oi Natan. - Lily disse sem jeito. - Você não quer sentar um pouco? Rose vai jantar agora. Mas, acho que ela pode te escutar enquanto come. - Lily respondeu por mim e me incentivou a começar a comer. O que eu fiz de prontidão.

Natan era monitor chefe junto comigo. Ele era da corvinal e um cara extremamente paciente. Eu também não era uma pessoa irritadiça, ou que tinha acessos de raiva. Eu dificilmente perdia o controle ou o tom. Por isso sempre nos demos bem.

Hugo afastou e Natan sentou do meu lado.

- Rose, nós estamos com um problema. - Ele disse parecendo sem graça.

- O que aconteceu? - Eu perguntei depois de engolir depressa. Na mesma hora que terminei de falar enfiei uma nova garfada na minha boca e Natan franziu o cenho.

- Você deveria comer mais devagar. Um problema com Scorpius Malfoy.- Malfoy era o monitor da sonserina e estava sempre dando problemas. E Natan dificilmente sabia como lidar com ele.

- O que ele fez dessa vez?- Eu perguntei enquanto continuava concentrada na comida.

- Os relatórios de novo. Ele ainda não fez nada.

Eu estava cansada, meu dia tinha sido uma droga e eu mal tinha tido tempo pra comer. Eu simplesmente não tinha tempo pra ser babá de monitor irresponsável. Aliás não deveria existir um monitor irresponsável, por Merlin.

- Ah, por favor. Você já falou com ele?

- Eu tentei. Mas, ele disse que ainda não tinha tido tempo pra terminar. - Eu apenas revirei os olhos. - Eu estava pensando em ajudar ele com isso, mas amanhã é aniversário da Melissa e eu estava querendo poder passar o dia com ela. - Melissa Adams era a namorada de Natan.

- Não é sua obrigação fazer os relatórios com o Malfoy. Você simplesmente deixou ele mal acostumado. Você sabe não é? - Natan me olhou parecendo culpado. Bom, ele tinha mesmo uma parcela de culpa. - Pera ai, você não ta esperando que eu vá ajudar o Malfoy com isso não é mesmo?

- O professor Longbottom já esta esperando os relatórios prontos pra depois de amanhã.

- O Malfoy tem sido monitor nos últimos três anos. Ele não é capaz de lidar com os próprios relatórios?

- Você sabe que ele não tinha o hábito de fazer os relatórios. Ele meio que deixava pra Hathaway, a monitora da sonserina do mesmo ano que ele. Mas, você inventou esse sistema que cada um faz o seu próprio relatório e dessa forma a divisão de tarefas ficaria mais justa.

- Mas, é o mais justo. - Eu disse de forma óbvia. - Você ta tentando insinuar que a culpa é minha?

- Rose, Mel não vai me perdoar se eu for tomar conta de qualquer coisa relacionado a monitoria amanhã.

- Deixe bem claro a sua namorada que vocês estão me devendo uma. - Natan me agradeceu e saiu rápido como se a qualquer momento eu fosse mudar de idéia. Comecei a comer mais devagar enquanto pensava na situação. Malfoy era um aluno regular no geral. Costumava cumprir a maior parte das regras, ou pelo menos sabia não ser pego. Se dava bem com os alunos da própria casa e alguns outros alunos do nosso ano. Ele até tem o perfil de um monitor. Mas, é extremamente desleixado. Esta sempre despreocupado, relaxado. A maioria das pessoas que não o conheciam bem achava que ele era mais um cara tranqüilo.

Mas, eu conhecia o Malfoy. Nós tínhamos tido uma convivência mais próxima devido a monitoria nos últimos três anos. Eu sabia que o Malfoy era só um cara preguiçoso. Que provavelmente nunca ia atingir todo o potencial que ele realmente tinha.

Ele só fazia os trabalhos que fossem obrigatórios. Só fazia algo se fosse solicitado, nunca se oferecia pra ajudar em nada. Saiu do time de quadribol da Sonserina no quinto ano e só voltou quando o capitão do time cancelou os treinos que estavam marcados para o começo da manhã. Diabos. Ele terminou um namoro porque a pobre garota andava muito rápido e o deixava cansado._ Maldito preguiçoso_.

- No que você esta pensando? - Audrey perguntou dividida entre a curiosidade e o bom humor.

- O que? - perguntei de forma distraída.

- No que você ta pensando? Você ta ai comendo devagar e concentrada em alguma coisa. Eu te conheço Rose Weasley.

- Em nada em particular. - Disse dando os ombros e ela balançou a cabeça e sorrindo como se soubesse exatamente no que eu estava pensando.

- E então? Você vai ajudar o Malfoy? - Audrey perguntou segurando o riso.

- Eu ainda não decidi como vou resolver essa situação.

- Como assim? Você disse que ia ajudá-lo. - Lily disse surpresa.

- Não. Eu disse ao Natan que ele e Mel estavam me devendo uma. Eu vou resolver a situação. Não se preocupe.

- Eu tive um maldito arrepio com esse teu não se preocupe agora. - Lily resmungou divertida.

Acordei na manhã seguinte sem ainda saber o que fazer direito. Mas, antes mesmo de chegar no salão pra o café da manhã eu encontrei Scorpius Malfoy. Ele estava encostado numa parede enquanto conversava tranquilamente com um grupo de amigos.

- Ei Malfoy, você tem a primeira aula agora? - Eu perguntei pra ele e os amigos soltaram risinhos debochados. Idiotas.

- Não Weasley. - Ela respondeu simplesmente sem desencostar da parede. Como se a simples menção de ficar em pé como uma pessoa normal fosse cansativo demais. E as garotas achavam essa pose dele charmosa. Charmosa o caramba.

- Então me encontre depois do café e traga seus relatórios.

- Eu ainda não terminei os relatórios Weasley, eu falei com Natan que não tinha tido tempo. Nós dois vamos resolver isso, não esquente sua linda cabecinha com isso. - Eu apenas revirei os olhos com o comentário.

- Ele me deu o recado, e também disse que não poderia resolver isso. Então seremos eu e você. - Ele levantou a sobrancelhas, mas se deteve a manear a cabeça concordando.

Depois do café fomos a biblioteca cuidar disso.

- Ei Weasley, eu acho que esse método não ta mesmo dando resultados. Se voltarmos a dividir as tarefas, será menos trabalhoso e os relatórios ficarão prontos mais rapidamente.

- O método só não funciona com você Malfoy. - Eu disse revirando os olhos enquanto folheava seus papéis. Malfoy praticamente não dava detenções. E eu tinha certeza que ele fazia isso pra não ter muito trabalho. As anotações eram muito ruins. No geral só o primeiro nome do aluno. Nada de sobrenome ou a casa que pertencia. O número de pontos descontados era rabiscado de forma desleixada no canto superior do papel. E na justificativa nenhuma única palavra só números aleatórios que não significavam nada pra mim.

- O que diabos é isso Malfoy? - Eu perguntei com a testa franzida.

- As fichas, elas só precisam ser organizadas um pouco. - Ele disse de forma desleixada enquanto cruzava os braços. Ele estava praticamente deitado na cadeira.

- Como eu vou saber a casa do aluno ou o sobrenome. E o que esses números representam?

- O número corresponde a qual regra foi quebrada. - Ele disse rolando os olhos.- As infrações são sempre as mesmas. Alunos fora dos dormitórios em horários não permitidos, fora da sala de aula quando deveriam estar dentro, pequenas azarações. Eu associei números pras mais comuns.

- Você tem que preencher a ficha Malfoy. Que horas eles estavam fora dos dormitórios, fazendo o que? Que azaração foi cometida? Quem sofreu a azaração?

- Weasley por que diabos isso importa? Você acha mesmo que o diretor vai averiguar cada relatório. Isso é só uma burocracia desnecessária. Presta atenção Weasley, algumas coisas precisam ser relaxadas pra se dar atenção ao que realmente importa. - Ele disse de forma debochada.

- Que seja. Eu não tenho o dia todo vamos começar a organizar isso.

Malfoy levantou de forma displicente. E pegou uma pena, riscando letras de fôrma de maneira vagarosa. Enquanto ia me explicando o seu sistema de numeração. Quando ele ia começar a segunda ficha eu me irritei e tomei das mãos dele.

- Anna Part, terceiro ano, corvinal. - Ele disse de forma despreocupada. - Eu não queria realmente dar essa detenção pra ela ou tirar pontos. Ela lançou uma azaração do corpo preso num cara dois anos mais velho que ela. Isso não era pra ser punido. Ela demonstrou aptidão. Mas, eu era o único monitor por perto e tinha um monte de gente olhando. - Ele disse revirando os olhos e eu tenho que confessar que fiquei meio presa, quase fascinada, pela forma como ele ia contando a história. Em como o garoto merecia e como as pessoas reagiram.

Ele ia me dizendo exatamente o que as fichas significavam eu ia organizando. Scorpius sabia o sobrenome dos alunos em quem aplicava a detenção e a casa que pertencia. O que me impressionou um pouco pra dizer a verdade. Assim como aquele sistema de numeração maluco quase fazia sentido. Malfoy continuava jogado com os braços cruzados. Mas, ele tinha me deixado meio sem reação com a memória dele.

Ele nunca dava detenções por razões pessoais ou abusava do poder como a maior parte dos monitores acabava fazendo em algum momento. E raramente deixava alguém chateado com o que fazia.

Quase duas horas depois eu estava deixando a biblioteca contente comigo mesma por ter feito o Malfoy trabalhar.

- Rose. - Natan me chamou. - Resolveu o problema?

- Ta tudo certo Natan. Mas, você tem que parar de fazer o trabalho pro Malfoy. Ele realmente ficou mal acostumado. - Eu disse pra ele.

- Eu não faço tudo sozinho. Eu organizo metade das fichas e ele a outra metade. Ele tem bem poucas no geral. Eu tenho que perguntar de vez em quando o que aquele sistema de numeração maluco funciona, mas em uma hora nós costumamos terminar o trabalho. Scorpius Malfoy gosta de falar muito você deve ter percebido. De todo jeito obrigada.

Natan saiu sem notar minha cara chocada. O maldito Malfoy me fez de idiota. Eu que realmente fiz todo trabalho, ele só ficou lá com aquela conversa mole dele e aquele sorriso debochado. Eu nem ao menos percebi.

- Rose, algum problema? - Audrey perguntou com o cenho franzido quando me encontrei com ela.

- O Malfoy me fez de idiota,

- Como é?

- Scorpius Malfoy me fez de idiota Audrey. Ele ficou lá me enrolando naquela conversa mole. Naquele jeito arrastado que ele fala, enquanto solta aqueles sorrisos de canto. Ou então quando ele realmente acha algo engraçado e resolve mostrar todos aqueles dentes excessivamente brancos. Com aquela conversinha fiada de quem ta acostumado a dar a volta em todo mundo e sair ganhando em cada situação. Aquele maldito sonserino pode conseguir qualquer coisa que ele queira com aquele dom de contador de história Audrey - Eu disse alto suficiente pra quem estivesse perto escutasse.

- Do que você está falando Rose? - Minha melhor amiga perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

- Scorpius Malfoy. Estou falando que Scorpius Malfoy me fez fazer todo o maldito trabalho dele. Quando Natan descobrir vai fazer troça de mim até o fim dos tempos. E ele vai descobrir porque todas aquelas malditas fichas têm minha letra.

- A. Isso. - Audrey disse parecendo aliviada.

- Como assim isso?

- Bom Rose existem jeitos piores de cair na conversa mole de Scorpius Malfoy e ser feita de idiota. - Ela disse de forma sugestiva.

- Oh. Não. Não é disso que eu to falando. - Eu falei apressada quando eu entendi a _outra forma_ que Scorpius Malfoy _poderia enrolar _uma garota.

- Eu percebi. - Ela disse segurando o riso. - E aquela conversa que você ia resolver a situação?

- Mas, eu vou . Agora é uma questão de honra.

- Do que você ta falando Rose? O trabalho já não ta feito?

- Scorpius Malfoy vai aprender que ninguém faz Rose Weasley de idiota e sai impune disso.

No fim das contas a oportunidade perfeita de vingança surgiu antes que eu pudesse ao menos pensar direito no que fazer.

**Pov Scorpius Malfoy**

Depois que sai da biblioteca eu sabia que Rose ia reparar que tinha feito todos os meus relatórios, ela era esperta o suficiente pra isso. Pra falar a verdade eu nem acredito que ela caiu na história.

De todo jeito, eu tinha gostado de gastar aquelas duas horas com ela. As caretas dela são realmente engraçadas. E os comentários também.

- Scorpius, espera cara. - quando virei pra trás meu melhor amigo, Edgar corria em minha direção. - Como foi com a Weasley?

- Tudo certo.

- E os relatórios? - ele perguntou curioso.

- Estão feitos. - eu respondi com um sorriso de canto. - Com a mais bela caligrafia de Rose Weasley.

Edgar começou a gargalhar.

- Eu não acredito nisso. Você enrolou Rose Weasley? Eu não sei se você é muito esperto ou muito estúpido.

- Fica com a primeira opção cara. Você vai chegar mais perto da realidade.

- Você sabe que vai ter troco.

- Eu vou esperar pra ver antes de me preocupar.

- É. Vai esperar sentado. Ou deitado. Essa sua preguiça ainda vai te causar problemas. - Ele continuou ainda sorridente. Como se a possibilidade de eu me lascar o fizesse incrivelmente feliz.

Eu andava distraído em direção aos jardins quando encontrei um grifinório, provavelmente do sexto ano, azarando um sonserino do segundo ano que eu conhecia de vista, Edgar olhou pra mim enquanto eu averiguava os corredores. Bom, não tinha mais ninguém por perto. Então eu ataquei o maldito grifinório pelas costas mesmo. Nós sonserinos somos mais conhecidos pelo senso de oportunidade do que pela coragem no fim das contas. Veja bem, eu sei que eu sou monitor. Mas, algumas coisas precisam ser resolvidas do modo antigo pra que não haja uma segunda chance.

- O que você pensa que tá fazendo? - Eu perguntei enquanto pendurava o grifinório de cabeça pra baixo. - Vamos ver o que você faz com alguém do seu tamanho sim?

Eu pretendia fazer um trabalho limpo e rápido. Como sempre. Eu gosto de fazer as coisas bem feitas e de forma discreta. Não preciso me gabar de nada. Só preciso me manter longe das detenções _e trabalhos extras_.

- O que diabos você acha que ta fazendo? - Rose Weasley perguntou com uma voz cortante. Droga. Qual era a probabilidade de justamente _ela _ter aparecido agora?- Malfoy?

- Vai adiantar alguma coisa eu dizer que foi ele que começou?- Perguntei cínico. Edgar olhou pra mim e pude vê-lo segurando o riso. Se ele não estivesse comigo eu seria capaz de apostar que ele mesmo tinha se encarregado de me dedurar pra ela.

- Você ta brincando comigo? - Ela perguntou com o cenho franzido.

- Weasley, o cara tava atacando o Antony aqui. Isso é uma baita covardia pra um grifinório não? - Edgar resolver intervir. Rose ficou com as orelhas vermelhas mas, continuou com a mesma pose.

- Você é um monitor Malfoy. Você devia ter agido como um. Smith, uma semana de detenção. E menos cinco pontos pra grifinória. Suma daqui antes que eu comece um sermão. - Ela disse brava em direção ao colega de casa e ele saiu rápido. - E quanto a você Malfoy.

Ela ia dizer algo, mas de repente parou, deu um sorriso de quem estava tramando algo e eu fiz uma careta involuntária. Droga.

- O que tem eu Weasley?

- Uma semana de detenção Malfoy.

- O que? Qual é Weasley, foi uma boa causa, você realmente acha que o que eu fiz e o que seu amiguinho fez teve a mesma gravidade? - Eu perguntei surpreso e indignado. E eu era um monitor. Isso tinha que servir pra alguma coisa não?

- Não eu não acho. - Ela disse calma.

- Você ta admitindo que ta abusando do poder?

- Ou estou dizendo que você cometeu dupla falta, como aluno e monitor. Veja pelo lado bom Malfoy. Você estará servindo de exemplo pra os outros monitores. Mostrar pra eles que as regras servem pra todos. Me encontre hoje depois do jantar.

- Alivia ai Weasley. Vamos começar amanhã pelo menos.

- Até mais tarde Malfoy. - Ela terminou e saiu como se não estivesse me escutando.

- Você ta tão ferrado. - Edgar gargalhou durante todo o resto do caminho.

De noite enquanto eu fazia o caminho pra biblioteca, eu agradecia mentalmente que eu não estava indo pra sala de troféus.

- Boa Noite. - Eu disse quando encontrei com a Weasley. Ela já estava lá. Sem a gravata e o casaco. Os cabelos que geralmente ela mantinha preso num rabo de cavalo alto estavam soltos. A garota é realmente bonita.

- Boa noite Malfoy.

- Então o que vai ser? - perguntei logo.

- A varinha? - Ela pediu e eu entreguei. - Aconteceu um acidente realmente lamentável hoje. - Rose Weasley continuou com uma cara falsamente inocente. - Derramei café em todas as suas fichas da monitoria Malfoy. Então, sua detenção hoje vai ser passar a limpo todas elas.

- Você fez de propósito. - Eu disse antes que pudesse me frear.

- Eu não faço idéia do que você está falando. - Ela continuou e revirou os olhos. - Tente ver pelo lado bom. Você só vai estar fazendo o que deveria ter feito desde o começo. E seja rápido. Eu consegui autorização e sua detenção só termina quando todas as fichas estiverem terminadas.

Eu mal pude acreditar no que eu ouvi. Rose Weasley voltou a se concentrar na leitura.

- As fichas não vão ser preenchidas sozinhas Malfoy. Quanto antes começar antes termina.

Depois de dez minutos escrevendo senti os olhos da monitora chefe em mim e levantei a cabeça.

- Você pode escrever bem rápido as vezes hein? - Rose me provocou. As próximas duas horas foram preenchidas pelo trabalho. Nós não trocamos uma única palavra.

- Então Malfoy, foi tão ruim assim? - Ela perguntou quando eu terminei.

- Eu não consigo lembrar última vez que escrevi tanto. - Eu disse resmungando. E eu realmente não podia. - Escuta Weasley, vamos fazer um trato. Daqui por diante eu prometo fazer todos os relatórios em dia e você esquece o resto da semana de detenção. - Eu já tinha pensado nessa proposta antes de vir. Eu preferi deixar pra depois de ter terminado o trabalho porque ela já teria tido a vingança dela e estaria mais calma. Eu iria dar outro jeito de que os relatórios fossem feitos sem precisar envolver os monitores chefes. Talvez eu voltasse com Hathaway. Aquela idiota tem andado extremamente devagar desde que o palhaço do Edgar espalhou o boato que eu terminei com ela porque ela andava rápido demais. Meu melhor amigo tem um senso de humor realmente estúpido.

- Escuta aqui Malfoy. - Ela respondeu no mesmo tom que eu tinha usado. - Vai ser o seguinte, você vai fazer todos os seus relatórios daqui pra frente e eu vou me encarregar pessoalmente disso. E vai cumprir o resto da semana de detenção. Eu vou provar pra você o preguiçoso trabalha mais do que trabalhador. Malfoy. Encontro você amanhã na sala de troféus. - Ela disse brava e saiu apressada. Mas, eu posso apostar que ela sorriu quando ouviu meu gemido frustrado. Sala de troféus não.

- Você ta arranjando desculpa pra passar sete noites comigo isso sim. - Eu gritei mas, ela já estava longe.

Depois de agüentar Edgar e suas brincadeiras idiotas fui em direção a sala de troféus realmente desanimado.

- O que houve Malfoy? A noite está só começando. - Ela disse com uma voz insinuante pra tirar onda da minha cara.- Me entregue a varinha. Você vai limpar os troféus da primeira prateleira. Só vamos sair daqui quando estiverem todos limpos. Eu sempre achei que se trabalha melhor quando estipulamos metas. - Ela conclui sorridente.

Aquela garota era uma verdadeira tormenta. Mas, malditamente esperta e inteligente. Ela poderia ter sido sonserina fácil fácil.

- Olha Weasley, - puxei assunto depois de vinte minutos. - Nós sempre conseguimos manter uma convivência pacífica. Eu nunca me meti com você nem nada. Eu não acho que a gente precise transformar isso numa guerra. - Eu tentei manter o tom natural, mas eu queria que ela pegasse o sentido que isso poderia ter volta se ela continuasse.

- Olha Malfoy, eu realmente não tenho medo de uma guerra. - Ela disse tranqüila. - Vai e volta. Eu estou acostumada com isso. Eu tenho um irmão caçula. Eu tenho primos que são quase irmãos. Eu sou prima de James Sirius Potter. Eu gosto de movimento. Não tenho _preguiça_ pra isso.

- Qual é Weasley? Porque isso é tão importante pra você? Eu não to fazendo nada.

- Justamente Malfoy. Você não faz nada. - Ela disse meio exasperada. - Isso não te incomoda? Você não se sente mal ou qualquer coisa assim?

- Eu não entendo porque deveria. - Eu disse bufando.

- Você é um bom aluno. - Ela começou e eu fiquei sem entender. - Mas, poderia ser genial se houvesse mais esforço. Você é um bom jogador de quadribol mas, fica colocando dificuldade pros horários dos treinos. Você só podia ser melhor.

- Weasley presta atenção. Eu sou genial. - Eu disse tranqüilo, humildade nunca foi meu ponto alto. - Eu não me preocupo com as notas, então não preciso fazer um monte de deveres inúteis. E quanto ao quadribol, bom qual é o problema se eu rendo muito melhor depois das dez horas da manhã? Eu não ouvi ninguém na sonserina reclamando disso quando a gente ganhou o campeonato de quadribol há dois anos átras.

Ela permaneceu quieta mais algum tempo.

- Eu vi sua ficha. Você só teve uma detenção nos sete anos de Hogwarts. Eu tive seis. Natan teve nove. Você poderia ser monitor chefe se fosse mais _prestativo._

Eu tive que rir. Até parei o que estava fazendo e virei pra ela.

- E por que diabos eu ia querer ser monitor chefe? - Rose me olhou parecendo surpresa com a pergunta. - Vocês têm muito mais trabalho e a maioria das pessoas nem reconhece. - terminei e voltei a limpar os troféus.

- Pessoas como você - ela resmungou.

- Eu reconheço. - disse surpreso. - Sério. Mas, voltando ao assunto. Eu nunca quis nem ser monitor.

- O que?

- Eu nunca quis ser monitor. Weasley. Mas, os outros caras da sonserina são tão incompetentes que acabou sobrando pra mim.

- Você tem que ta brincando. Você só tem uma detenção em sete anos. Duas agora. Você se da bem com todo mundo. Você é o retrato de um monitor Malfoy.

- Weasley que fixação no fato de eu ter só uma detenção. É tão frustrante eu ter menos detenções que você?

- Na verdade é. - Ela admitiu a contragosto. - Eu só não consigo entender.

- Bom, se te faz melhor eu poderia ter tido mais. - disse rindo de canto. - E só bastou uma detenção pra que eu descobrisse que não queria mais nenhuma.

- Como assim? - Ela perguntou curiosa.

- Eu sou um sonserino por uma boa razão. Eu gosto de levar a melhor, e me esforço pra isso.

- Eu sei disso. - Ela resmungou em resposta.

- Então, o que é realmente uma detenção? _Trabalho extra, _Weasley. Eu fui esperto o suficiente pra ficar só com o trabalho normal que a escola nos oferece.

- Você ta dizendo que uma única detenção te deixou traumatizado o suficiente pra nunca mais pegar nenhuma? - Ela perguntou cética e eu revirei os olhos.

- Não traumatizado. Deixa eu explicar, quando eu estava no primeiro ano peguei uma detenção por algum motivo estúpido e acabei tendo que limpar troféus. Eu nunca tinha feito nenhuma espécie de serviço doméstico, nem era conhecido pela minha disponibilidade. Por sorte daquela vez era uma monitora da lufa-lufa. Simpática e amável. Eu passei a maior parte da detenção conversando sobre minhas _angústias e recebendo conselhos_. Eu realmente não limpei muita coisa.

- Não pense que isso cola comigo Malfoy. - Ela disse me cortando.

- Eu nem esperava isso. Trabalho com metas esqueceu? - Respondi irônico. -Mas, serviu pra me deixar mais esperto. Eu não sou estúpido, não preciso me ferrar de verdade pra entender as conseqüências.

Weasley ficou quieta um segundo e depois começou a rir.

- Ficou louca? - Eu perguntei de cenho franzido.

- Eu só não consigo acreditar nisso.

- Nisso o que?

- Foi sua _preguiça._

- O que tem minha preguiça dessa vez Weasley? - Isso já tava ficando cansativo. Eu precisa dar um jeito dela largar essa fixação.

- Você só é monitor Malfoy porque você foi preguiçoso o suficiente pra se manter longe de confusão.

Depois dessa conclusão eu acabei rindo também.

- Não é tão ruim se for parar pra prestar atenção. Eu só acho que as pessoas correm muito hoje em dia. Você nunca ouviu falar que a formiga só trabalha por que não sabe cantar?

- As pessoas como eu? - Ela perguntou rindo.

- É Weasley. Mas, ao contrário de você eu não fico pegando no pé dos outros por causa disso. -completei irônico. - Eu aceito as pessoas como elas são. Você devia tentar qualquer hora dessas.

- Eu também aceito as pessoas como elas são. - Ela disse contrariada. - Eu nunca disse que tinha nada contra você. É só que me incomoda ver alguém desperdiçando potencial.

- Vai por mim, eu não to desperdiçando nada.

- O que você quer pro futuro? - Ela perguntou de repente.

- O que?

- Eu perguntei o que você almeja? Quais são seus sonhos Malfoy? - Eu pensei em não responder. Ou fazer uma gracinha, mas eu vi de relance o rosto dela contorcido em curiosidade. Um interesse quase infantil. A garota ficava ainda mais bonita assim.

- Eu quero ser jogador de quadribol.

- Sério?

- É Weasley. Sério.

- Então por que você deixou o time no quinto ano?

- Por que eu sabia que eu não tinha concorrência. Foi só uma pequena pressão pra alterar os horários. - Eu disse rindo e ela ficou surpresa.

- Você blefou com algo importante pra você? Você é maluco? Podia não ter dado certo.

- Eu sabia que ia dar. Eu confiava no meu potencial. E na minha fama de preguiçoso. - Eu ri e Rose me acompanhou. - O capitão tentou me forçar a fazer algo que eu não queria. Era uma questão de honra. Eu acabei com ainda mais moral.

- Mas, quando você for jogador profissional você vai ter que ir cedo aos treinos. Você sabe disso não é?

- Sei. Ai eu vou me acostumar. Mas, pra que ficar antecipando o que não é necessário? - Perguntei dando de ombros. - Você tem que relaxar mais Weasley.

- Talvez você esteja certo. - Ela disse devagar, parei o que estava fazendo e vi que ela estava de pé caminhando pela sala.

- O que você disse?

- Que talvez você esteja certo. - Ela respondeu girando os olhos. - Talvez eu deva só ir mais devagar. Você teve azar de tentar me enrolar numa semana que eu estava realmente cansada sabe? Eu fiquei completamente vingativa.

- Eu percebi. - Bufei. - Mas, eu não tentei te enrolar Weasley. Eu consegui.

- Considerando sua atual situação eu não cantaria vitória Malfoy.- Ela estava chegando perto de mim.

- Bom, no futuro quando eu for conta essa história, a sua pequena revanche não vai entrar em questão. - Eu disse fazendo contato visual direto.

- _Pequena revanche? - _Rose questionou arqueando a sobrancelha. - Hoje ainda é o segundo dia Malfoy. Você não faz idéia no que eu preparei para os próximos cinco dias.

Ela disse de forma lenta e com um sorriso cínico. Ela ficava tão provocante assim. E de repente eu tive uma idéia que talvez fizesse ela parar com a paranóia, que eu saísse ganhando de formas múltiplas, o que era meu jeito preferido de sair ganhando, e de esfregar algumas coisas na cara do Edgar.

- Qual é Weasley? Eu to ficando realmente cansado. - Eu disse enquanto chegava mais perto dela. Como eu suspeitava ela se manteve firme perto da prateleira de troféus.

- Um pouco de trabalho braçal enobrece o espírito Malfoy. - Quando cheguei suficientemente perto, eu _acidentalmente _derrubei o troféu que segurava. Rose deu um salto de susto e quando eu fui _tentar ajudar _acabamos caindo os dois no chão.

- Malfoy. - Rose gritou nervosa, mas eu me arrumei de forma que ela não pudesse sair e continuei olhando pra ela. - Malfoy levanta. Eu não consigo sair com você desse jeito. - Ela disse começando a ficar nervosa.

- Weasley, eu estou realmente cansado demais agora.

- O que? - Ela perguntou de olhos arregalados enquanto eu aproximava ainda mais meu rosto do dela.

- Você ta surpresa? Você passou a noite inteira insistindo em como eu sou preguiçoso Weasley.

- Mas, você é.

- Eu sei.

- Você tem que terminar de limpar os troféus. Ainda falta mais da metade.

- Eu vou terminar. - Eu disse tranqüilo.

- Malfoy, o que você pensa que ta fazendo?

- Quais são os seus sonhos? - Eu perguntei olhando direto pros olhos dela.

- O que?

- Eu te disse que o meu era ser jogador de quadribol. Eu quero saber qual é o seu agora?

- E eu não posso responder isso em pé?

- Não, porque pra isso eu também preciso ficar em pé e eu não to com a menor vontade. Então?

- Eu só quero deixar meus pais orgulhosos.

- O que? - Eu perguntei surpreso.

- Deixar meus pais orgulhosos Malfoy. Meus pais fizeram coisas incríveis. Lutaram numa guerra enquanto deveriam estar preocupados com coisas de adolescentes. Eu sempre acho que não sou boa o suficiente pra ser filha deles.

- Não seja ridícula. - Eu disse de cenho franzido. - Por que alguém não se orgulharia de você? Você é monitora chefe, a aluna preferida de todos os professores dessa escola, todas as pessoas aqui te admiram, mesmo que algumas finjam que não. Você acha que pode resolver todos os problemas do mundo. Até minha maldita preguiça que nem é um problema pra mim.

- Hum. Obrigada. - Ela disse sem graça.

- Você tem que construir novos sonhos Weasley. - Eu disse brincando. - Você devia sonhar em arranjar um cara incrível como a maioria das garotas. - Eu completei e ela estreitou os olhos indignada. - Sério. Um cara alto. Loiro, bonito, rico e que daqui alguns anos vai ser o maior jogador de quadribol da Inglaterra.

A Weasley arregalou os olhos e eu sorri.

- Isso mesmo. Você devia estar sonhando com um cara que apesar de ter algum pecado capital que realmente te irrite vai te surpreender como você não esperava.

- Malfoy, eu acho que você devia levantar. - Ela disse por fim.

- Sabe o que é Weasley? Eu ainda to com muita _preguiça_. - E por fim eu acabei com o espaço entre nossas bocas.

E quando finalmente eu beijei Rose Weasley eu conferi minha lista. Fim das detenções, beijo realmente bom, mais do que eu esperava aliás, uma garota realmente bonita e esperta. E Edgar vai morrer de inveja amanhã e engolir tudo que falou.

- Você ainda vai limpar os troféus Malfoy. - Ela disse quando terminamos o beijo e me olhou de forma provocadora.

Eu fiz uma careta e cortei o item: fim das detenções da minha lista de coisas que eu sairia ganhando. Mas, quando eu percebi que ainda valia a pena eu voltei a beijar Rose Weasley. Talvez detenções não sejam tão ruins no fim das contas.


End file.
